villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eradicus
Eradicus is the main antagonist of Yin Yang Yo!. He is the original Night Master and one of the many villains in Yin Yang Yo!. He is a huge and very powerful armored griffin, he was a Nightmaster in the past; he was defeated by the greatest Woo-Foo masters in history. Still remains alive and forms the Eradicorp, a company in which all the villains of the series excluded Carl, who being a cockroach, made customers disgusted. To add onto his hamminess, he has a bizarre habit of starting off his sentences in a flat and calm tone until randomly shouting at the top of his lungs by the end. He was voiced by Jonathan Wilson. History Old Times Eradicus is the original Night Master, and responsible for eliminating Ti and Chai and destroying Woo Foo and has a very moving childhood. He has a massive army made of stone, and took over the world; however, he was later destroyed by unknown means. Posthumous Presence Has appeared a few times before his resurrection as simple cameos or little very importance roles: From the first season seen in "Doomed to Repeat It" which Yin and Yang are taken back in time to learn about the shortcomings of the previous Woo-Foo warriors, Ti and Chai in the fighting with Eradicus, but by a simple dispute they were petrified by it until they were killed. In the episodes before the number 25 of the second season, he appeared in two especially; the first was briefly in "The Pecking Order" where they tell about how many Nightmasters there were at different epochs. In "Slumber Party of Doooom", Yang searches inside his drawer for something to spoil his sister Yin's sleepover, among so many objects he finds, there is "Woo Foo Book of Forbidden Evil" with the Eradicus hologram that shooting lightning from his eyes. Revival His deceased minions posed as the ghosts of the Woo Foo Elders to manipulate Yang into collecting the items of power needed to revive him. Tricking Yang into throwing the items into the Night Master's fireplace at the stroke of midnight, Eradicus was instantly resurrected. Upon his revival, Eradicus revived his minions and started the Dark Tomorrow (turning everyone good evil and everyone evil good). With the combined abilities of Yin, Yang (empowered with the items given to him by the League of Evil), and Yo, Eradicus was defeated and the Dark Tomorrow was reversed. After being brought back to life by Yang in "Welcome To The Dark Tomorrow", he took up the title of Night Master again, and continues to threaten the world. Despite the destruction of the Night Master's lair during the battle, Eradicus was revealed to still be alive in "The Howl Of The Weenie", where he still plans the destruction of the Woo Foo. In "Creeping With the Enemy," he has established Eradicorp, where most of the villain community is working. Powers and Abilities Eradicus has access to a large number of powers which includes (but not limited to) eye beams, fire breath, punching, magic attacks, and polka playing; in addition, he has great proportional strength and flight capabilities as well, but his greatest asset however is his mind. Despite the occasional rantings and failures to understand modern society he is genuinely evil and intelligent. Many of his schems show a high level of dedication and forethought, employing most other villains in his coffee company, planning and preparing the final assault in Yin Yang Who? quite through. He is awakened by Yang, deceived by the four helpers of Eradicus in the form of ghosts of Woo-Foo ancestors, who is convincing to gather the pieces of a powerful armor to avoid the destruction of the world but who instead has the power to awaken the male. He is defeated again by the three protagonists and the new Woo-Foo army unites forming a much more imminent aura. Description He is a huge griffin with strong narcissistic traits and a striking aversion to state-of-the-art technology (since he comes from an earlier era, he lacks the technical knowledge and experience). Eradicus loves overly loud polka music and doesn't understand why people today find this music cheesy and annoying rather than scary and intimidating. Added to this is his overconfidence, with which he often ruins his evil plans himself before he can actually carry them out. Was once the Ancient Master of Darkness, enemy of Ti and Chai. He is in fact the first and original Night Master. After his demise (of unknown cause), other beings of darkness took on the mantle of evil he left behind including an unknown snake lady and the bat-creature Yin and Yang faced in season 1. Other Media The Dangerous Comic Book of Dread Eradicus appears in the online game created by Jetix, as the final boss and the arena where the fight takes place is in the past. Gallery Eradicus_game.png ERADICUS.png Eradicus and weenie.jpg Eradicus' Army of Villains.jpg|Eradicus the original Night Master, lead an army of fellow villains. Ancient Eradicus.png|Eradicus, back when he was the original Night Master. eradicus rage.png|Eradicu's Rage. eradicus death.png|Eradicus defeated and death. Trivia *Eradicus' name is a pun for "Eradicate". *His voice between Doomed to Repeat it and Welcome To The Dark Tomorrow beyond has changed. *Despite his own name being a pun, he does not have an eradicator ray; however, he thinks that he has. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Giant Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:TV Show Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Torturer Category:Warlords Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Opportunists Category:Male Category:The Heavy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Symbolic Category:Homicidal Category:Businessmen Category:Evil Creator Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Muses Category:Kidnapper Category:Propagandists Category:Extremists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Video Game Villains